


Fated Sorrows

by obeymint



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Asphyxiation, Canon Compliant, Choking, Death, Drabble, Gender Neutral MC - Freeform, Hinting at a time loop, Hurt No Comfort, Major character death - Freeform, Murder, Not beta read we die like Lilith, Other, Soulmate AU, Strangulation, Violence, belphie murders lol, canon spoilers, hands shoved into bodies, read the fucking tags, soulmate angst, theres a lot of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obeymint/pseuds/obeymint
Summary: Based on a tweet I made on twitter lolI planned to make a Mammon and Lucifer version too but we’ll see. If I do they will be added as new chapters.
Relationships: Belphegor & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 22





	Fated Sorrows

After waiting in the attic for so long, finally the human exchange student managed to open the door holding him captive. Finally he’d been set free of his prison, his cage. How would he thank them? Well it’s not like he intended to. 

“Hey, how about a celebratory hug?”   
  


He held his arms out to them, a gesture they so naïvely took. Once in his arms he wrapped his long prehensile tail around their throat, blocking their breathing with no effort. Their face was scrunched in pain, tears forming at their eyes as they kicked and clawed at him, a desperate attempt to get free. His response was to tighten his tail over their neck. 

“Oh I never knew how fun this would be..! To see a human’s face scrunched and distorted in pain like this.. why I feel on top of the world! Hahahahah!!”

He laughed to himself as they slowly turned blue, suffocated to death by his own hand. He dropped them unceremoniously onto the floor, lifeless body hitting the ground with a loud _THUD._ He walked out of the attic, not minding the slight pang of emptiness that tugged his heart for a split second before disappearing as fast as it came.   
  


* * *

The entryway was loud, how he got there he couldn’t figure out. All he knew was the human exchange student laid in Mammon’s arms, life escaping them slowly as his brother’s tears and wails rocked the still air around them. Lucifer stood to the side, stoic demeanor breaking slowly as he had to watch all of Diavolo’s work crumble before him. Humans would never again step foot in the Devildom.   
  


He laughed to himself until footsteps rang through the air, the human he’d just killed standing before him. How were they alive? No matter, he could just dispose of them again.   
  


  
They ran down the stairs yelling his name, trying to stop him. He glared and growled in response, ready to pounce. He would make his dream of seeing Lucifer and Diavolo crumble, no matter how many times he had to kill this roach of a human. 

They tried to speak and reach him, but he didn’t give them a chance, grabbing them by the throat, slamming them to the floor as he dug his claws into their throat, blood splattering to the floor before he took the same hand and plunged it into their chest, digging into their soft human heart. They coughed copious amounts of blood, head thudding against the floors as the life drained from them. He didn’t even notice the double had disintegrated in Mammon’s arms until after he got the chance to stand tall and proud over his work.   
  


He rode his high until emptiness and regret came crashing down on him, too quick for even an elite ranking demon to process. He didn’t notice his brothers screaming at him with tears running down their faces. Even Lucifer broke his stoic façade and sobbed at the loss. He let himself be chained and dragged into a musty old cell in the Demon Lord’s dungeon, left to rot for centuries. After so many years of reminiscing the strange source of never-ending loneliness like no other he never fit the pieces of the puzzle together.   
  


That is until, again, realization came crashing down on him. That human exchange student from centuries ago.. that weak creature was his soulmate. And he murdered them in cold blood.   
  


Tears ran down his face as sobs shook his shoulders, and wails of regret and sorrow filled the echoing walls of the dungeon. The memory of feeling their blood on his hands no longer felt strangely validating, now all he felt was regret and tears. He cried himself to sleep, nightmares of what could have been haunting his dreams for the next however many centuries he spent cooped up in a cell, charged with high treason and manslaughter. Belphegor would never be the same, and never would he re-ascend to the Celestial Realm like so many of his brothers. He was forever alone and heavy with the sins committed toward his own fated lover. 


End file.
